Iris Faye
by Emeraldarcher21
Summary: Iris is a nineteen-year-old woman running away from her life in 2149. She breeches the security system to enable her a chance to escape to Terra Nova. With her only friend being a Wolf-Hybrid, she'll begin to form a new life away from her old one by using her many talents to help out the colony. I try to update every Monday.
1. Escape

**"You know you're on the right track when you become uninterested in looking back." -Unknown**

* * *

This was my one chance. My one chance to escape this world that my race has destroyed. It's sad, really. Humanity became greedier and hungrier for power. Our ancestors became so corrupt, and now, we are the ones perishing for it.

I gripped the pack on my back. Inside of my bag contained my only friend. His name is Eko. I found him when he was a puppy about two years back.

My heart beat louder in my ears. I was approaching the gate to my freedom. To our freedom.

I felt Eko jerk inside my bag. It must be hard for him to be comfortable. I don't have many belongings, but he is a two-year-old black wolf crammed into a backpack.

My eyes scanned over the guards. Apparently they haven't noticed the breach in their system that allowed me entrance without sounding off the alarms. I observed as a guard walked up to the one near the gate.

The main guard looked at the device that was being shown to him. His eyes then looked up and scanned through our sea of faces. My heart stopped as his eyes stilled on mine.

He pointed a finger at me. "Girl, come here." My eyes flashed to the gate quickly, but there were too many people for me to push against to get through.

I walked through the crowd and over to the guard. "Is there a problem, sir?" He moved the device into my view.

"This sure looks a lot like you running through a restricted area." _Looks like? Man, just tell it how it is._ Who else has white hair with a giant backpack? Even old people didn't have white hair around here.

I glanced to the gate and saw a man walking through it. There was a bright flash.

_I could make it, _I thought.

"Girl, is this you? You don't see many white haired people around here." Why can't he just shut up, so I can choose the right moment to make my escape?

"Ma'am," the other guard said as he touched my arm forcefully, "we're going to take you into custody."

I didn't even think out my next move. It just came natural. I brought my elbow up to make a nice greeting with his nose. I felt a light liquid once I pulled away my arm. I dashed forward before the other guard could grab me.

I braced myself as my body ran through the gate. I felt electricity pass through my body as I fell to the ground. I landed on dirt and I saw green. I was truly seeing green on the ground. A smile escaped my lips, but then I realized that I couldn't breathe.

The air was incredibly heavy. I began gasping for breath as a man with a gun picked me off the ground. He took off my pack and left it on the ground. Everything felt slow.

"We have a problem." A muffled voice spoke from the radio.

"What is it?" The closest to me asked through his radio.

"A girl just passed through. She shouldn't be there."

His grip tightened on my arm as he jerked me to the side. "Yeah. We have her." I observed him walking closer to my bag. I quickly rose to my feet, very ungraceful if I may add, and I dashed forward. I placed myself in between the bag and the man. He looked at me with hard eyes.

"What's in the bag?!"

I stumbled backwards and began unzipping the pack. A black, furry head popped up. The wolf looked from me to the man and he displayed his white teeth.

I rubbed his head. "No, no, Eko. It's okay." I said with a soothing voice. I looked to the man, but still spoke to my best friend, "everything is going to be fine." His growling ceased, but he didn't move his eyes from the man before us.

.: :.

A man walked over to his balcony and all the new recruits looked up to him. He began giving his speech about how messed up our world became and how we are the way to save it, or something like that. It was a beautiful speech, but honestly, I wasn't paying attention the amount that I should have been since I may not be granted the permission to stay here. They may kick me out of the colony, and I will be forced to survive on my own with dinosaurs.

It shouldn't be too bad, should it? I mean, I've had to survive in our climate eighty-five million years from now. Surely it couldn't be too bad… Right?

After the man's speech, his eyes scanned over the crowd and landed on the guard next to me. Out of my side vision, I saw the guard nod his head and grab my arm not as forceful as before. He led me around the people as they left to go to their new homes. Eko followed by my side. I walked up the stairs and the man who gave the speech stood in front of me with a wide grin.

Without saying anything, he turned around and strolled into the building. The guard ushered my forward and left me in the middle of the room. The speech man sat down at his desk and waved his hands. All the men left the room, and now it was just save-the-world guy and I.

His hair was speckled with gray and black. This is the first time of me seeing someone with almost white hair, even gray for that matter. I'm sure his hair comes with old age, mine is natural.

"So," He began with a loud inside voice. "You were sectioned off to not be allowed to travel with these pilgrims, but, "he dropped his device on the table and made eye contact with me, "here you are."

"Good to know that your eyes are working." I countered without thinking. I saw a flicker of humor flash in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared. It might be good for me to be kind to this man. He may actually have mercy on me.

"What's your name?" He asked. He picked up his device and began typing on it.

"Iris." He typed a little more.

"Last name?"

"Faye."

At the mention of my name, his eyes looked up, but quickly resumed his finding. He stood up from his chair and paced around me in a circle.

"Iris Faye. Born March fourth, your year is not listed, but you look to be still young." He paused waiting for me to conclude his information, but I merely glared back at him.

He sighed. "It would appear that you lived on your own for a while. Mind telling me when you had your first job?"

I remained quiet.

"Iris, here in this colony, we only accept people that we need. If you don't meet anything that we have available, then I will have to leave you out with the dinosaurs."

I sighed inwardly. "They haven't given you my code to see all my information yet?"

"Oh, you needed a code? Oh ho, someone is a little important, aren't they?"

I grimaced. Yes, I have a renowned name through the portal, and that's why I wanted a new life here.

"I'm not a wanted criminal, if that's what you mean." I made eye contact.

"There are several reasons for needing a code to look up information. So then, I need to ask for a code." He typed a few things on his device. The next minute, the device dinged and he checked it. I had my code memorized: 08030489.

"You're a Zero-Eight. My, my, you're up there on the scale." Obviously. Thanks Commander Speech. Congratulations.

"Good to know that your eyes are still working fine." I responded, and then mentally kicked myself.

"Do you understand how serious this is, miss Faye?"

Breath escaped my mouth. "Of course I know what it means. A Ten is the worst type of criminal, and it decreases the lower the first two digits are. The next set of two digits is the birth month, next two is the day of the month." I paused. "And the last two describes the difficulty of capturing, or importance…" The number goes up to ninety-nine, and I'm sitting at eighty-nine. A Zero-Zero is a celebrity or vital person for our world.

He eyed me carefully. His averted to the screen as he began skimming over my information. "You started working when you were twelve?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir." There's that nice personality that I need to show to him.

"It seems that you have two jobs with the name 'Classified'. Mind telling me what they were?"

I hesitated. Eko looked up to me and licked my hand. He may be a wolf and be considered part of a 'lesser species', but he was incredibly smart. "I worked for two high official organizations. That is all I will say."

"How old are you, since it's not displaying your age?"

"I am nineteen."

"So, then why would high up organizations accept an under aged woman? At least one of them had to have been when you where under aged. Also, on here, it doesn't give me an address for your living quarters. It's not like I could go there, but I'm merely curious."

I may have not given him enough credit earlier. He's not too bad for being a Commander. "You're right, sir. I haven't had a place to call home since I was thirteen."

"But you started working at the age of twelve? I know the demands in the future are rough, but that young?"

"Normally, no."

"Then what makes you so special to bypass the rule for underage employing?"

I hesitated again. I didn't want to tell him what all happened. "I lived with my friend and her family and brought in some income for them."

"Oh really? How long until you were caught living with another family?"

I cringed from the memory. Everything seemed peaceful that night until the policemen knocked on their door. I was quickly hidden inside the apartment. Within their time of fumbling through the apartment, they found me. It was either jail or accept a job at that specific organization.

"I was thirteen."

He looked at me for a moment, then averted his eyes back to the device. "What skills do you have?"

"I am a quick learner, so anything that is available, I can do."

"That's not the question I asked, miss Faye."

"I am a good hunter, if that has any relevance here, sir."

"We live with dinosaurs, guns don't do much to them."

"I don't like guns, sir. I prefer the bow and arrow."

"What about gathering?" He asked with slight hope in his voice.

"Sure." I replied nonchalantly.

"Well, someone of your _many_ talents might make my list for the colony. You will join with a special team tomorrow after your orientation and help them gather herbs and fruit."

"Do you have any books on the subjects?" I asked. I loved reading, and I could learn most of the information over the night.

His eyes studied me for a moment. "Yeah. We do have some books." He placed his device on the table and stared at it for a moment. Without saying anything, he merely breathed in thought.

"I-is that all?" I asked.

His gaze met mine. "No family came through with you?"

"No, sir. I only have Eko." I motioned to the wolf.

He breathed in, then exhaled. "We don't really have any openings for one person at the moment, but I have a proposition for you, miss Faye." He carefully looked at me. "I have a spare room for you and your," he looked down to Eko, "animal. No one else lives with me, so I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, but we don't have any other openings at the moment for you. All the open houses will be taken by families that just arrived today."

_I have to live with this guy? My luck just keeps getting better, doesn't it?_ Well, maybe my so-called luck isn't too bad, since I am allowed to stay in the colony, and I did escape from my old life with Eko by my side.

"Since there aren't any other openings, I can put up with you for a while." I smiled without meaning to, but in turn, he smiled back.

"Alright. What other belongings do you have besides the mutt?"

"_Mutt_?" I asked with a loud voice. "Commander Taylor, this is a wolf."

"He's not a pure bred, though." He eyed Eko carefully. "Now is he?"

I sighed, "He's eighty percent wolf and twenty German Shepherd."

"He's still a dog, part of him anyway, thence I will call him a mutt." I heard a light growl next to me. "Okay, we can't be having any of that."

I patted Eko lightly on the head, and he looked up to me. "It's okay, boy, this man is giving us a place to stay. He's being _nice_." When I say nice, Eko understands to calm down unless a true threat appears occurring with this person. The black wolf obeyed. "But I only brought a few books and my bow with me."

"You fit a bow in your pack?" He asked.

I nodded. "I made a special style that can compact itself for portability." Living in the future, carrying around a giant bow would make someone suspicious and arouse curiosity. Unneeded curiosity, at that.

"You might become very useful here, miss Faye."


	2. Safe

Taylor opened the door and walked in. I followed behind him with Eko by my side. My breath stood still as the room filled my eyes. This place was now my home… I have a home. This wasn't fake or a fantasy, this is real. I took a few more steps forward and examined the house. To my right was Commander Taylor's room. To my left was the kitchen. The realization dawned on me that I could have true food instead of scraps from dumpsters.

Taylor motioned me forward and I did as I was told. I passed the kitchen table and couch for the living area. In front of me were two rooms.

"That one," he pointed to the one on my left, "is more of a work place. That room," he gestured toward the other room, "is yours." He took off my backpack that he kindly carried for me. I took it from his grasp and placed it on the bed. Eko looked up to me with expectant eyes. I grinned while I reached into my pack.

I pulled out a special collar that I created just for Eko.

"What's that?" The Commander questioned.

I chuckled, "It's a collar."

"Well, I know that!" He countered.

I looked up to him with one eyebrow raised. "Then why did you ask?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. "Not many people from 2149 have animals, so how did _you_ find a collar?" I could take his words as an insult, but why should I? Obviously by merely observing me, I wasn't in the wealthy part on the living scale, so it was clear why someone such as I wouldn't be able to even look at an animal. The only ones able to keep pets lived in fancy domes. Those places were only for purebred animals. A dog such as Eko, part wolf part dog, wouldn't be accepted.

I began to wrap the device around Eko's neck. "Over my years, I've learned quite a bit about technology. I made this collar to enable-" I was cut off.

"It's about time, Iris!" Eko's voice entered the room and the collar flashed red when he spoke. That meant everything in the contraption was working fine.

"Now that mutt can speak?" Commander Taylor questioned.

Eko growled at Taylor, "Who you calling a 'mutt'?"

"Calm down, boy. Remember, Commander Taylor was _nice_ to offer us his place to stay for a while."

The wolf shook his shoulders. "Doesn't mean I have to enjoy his company."

"You said that you made this collar?" I nodded in return. "You expect me to believe that you took a regular collar and somehow made it to where an animal can speak?"

"With all the technology that I was offered to examine, I created some of my own inventions."

"Would those be the classified jobs?"

I glanced at him, "Yeah."

"Mind telling me what you did for those jobs?"

By habit, I simply shook my head, but why does it matter whether I tell him or not? I came to Terra Nova to forget and run away from that life. I might as well pour it all out.

"Well," I began, "what does it matter what I did. That part of me is gone, forever."

"Iris." Eko said as I looked at him. His voice was soft and fragile. "So we… have a place to sleep for a while. We don't have to worry about people trying to kill us in the middle of the night?"

My eyes glanced at Commander Taylor, but back to Eko. "Yeah, Eko. We don't have to worry anymore."


	3. First Day

The morning sun kissed my face from the bringing of a new, glorious day. I never thought a bed could be so comfortable. The covers surrounded me like the clouds I saw in the sky yesterday. It was extremely comforting and it made me happy. This was my first night in about four years of getting over six hours of sleep.

I sat up in the bed and glanced over to Eko. He slept on the bed next to me, like he's done ever since I found him.

From my movement, his eyes slowly opened and looked up to me. He let out a sleepy yawn and laid his head on my leg. I smiled to the wolf. "Good morning." I said.

He glared at me for a moment, then rolled on his back. "No. More sleep."

"We haven't even been in Terra Nova for twenty-four hours and you've become lazy."

He stretched out his legs. "Living here is going to be very nice, Iris."

I gathered myself out of the bed and headed toward the shower to prepare for the upcoming day. I wonder what it would be like living here.

Once I finished getting ready, Eko followed me out the door.

"Those are different." Eko's voice entered my ears.

"What is?"

"Your clothes."

I looked down to the outfit I found in the closet. Apparently, Commander Taylor went out and found me some spare clothes to use for today. I was wearing black army pants and a gray sleeveless shirt. It was loose enough that it wouldn't constrict me during the day, but snug enough so that it would get in the way.

Not to mention the pockets on these pants! It was absolutely amazing.

I walked across Terra Nova to the main gates. Directing everyone about what to bring and where people go was Kayla Mills. I quieting strolled towards her and her eyes locked with mine. I was expecting a joyful greeting, but she had ice in her eyes.

I hesitated once I finally reached her, which is unlike me. "Hello, miss Mills. I'm-"

"I'm quite aware of who you are." She snapped at me. She looked away from me and back to her clipboard.

"Well, Commander Taylor said that I could report to you this morning to help gather herbs."

Her eyes scanned me up and down with disapprovement. "I want no part of you on this trip. Actually, I don't want you anywhere near me while you're in Terra Nova." She threw her nose in the air and turned back to her clipboard.

I must admit, I was slightly baffled. Baffled? Did I really just think that…

"Excuse me, miss Mills, but what have I done to upset you?"

Her annoyed eyes left the clipboard with an eye roll. "Isn't it obvious. You're a Zero-Eight. With that rating on your head, I want nothing of you messing up my job. Got it?"

I blinked. "You're holding my old life over my head like that? You don't even know why I'm ranked that high."

Her eye roll occurred for the second time. "Does it matter what you did? The point is that you're a Zero-Eight. That's _all_ that matters." She laughed lightly and allowed a smile, but the smile didn't reach her eyes, "Did you really believe that you could run from your old life like that? That is foolish and idiotic."

"You're joking, right?" I laughed to let out my slight anger. She has no idea what I had learned in 2149. She had no idea the abilities I could learn through technology. And here she is stating that I'm an idiot.

"I do not do jokes. They are pointless and irrelevant."

"I'm a fast learner," I quickly added. "I don't have to be near you when we are out there. Place me with anyone you prefer." I told Commander Taylor that I was going to help out in the Colony.

Her eye roll happened for the third time. How much I desperately wanted to punch her. In the face. Pretty hard.

"I already told you my answer. Should I write it down so that someone _like you_ can comprehend what I'm saying? Because direct dialogue isn't processing with your mind quite well. Are you on the slower side?" She asked.

Again, I was baffled. Ugh, what a weird word. All right, I was… flabbergasted. I sighed inwardly. _Was that really the best word I could think of for this situation? _However, I was dumbfounded, that's slightly better, by her hateful tone coupled with her words.

"That won't be necessary." I calmly replied. Maybe I should punch her. Or I could just hit the right spot on her shoulder to make her body's limbs become unmovable for a while. I kind of like that idea.

Forget it. This Colony probably is dependent on those herbs, so I shouldn't slow them down because this woman is a jerk.

"Good." She replied. "I have no time for you anyway."

I turned my back to her and walked away. Eko followed me slower than usual. He was probably thinking about biting her, but what good would that do? All it would do is make her hate me more than she already does.

"What will you do now?" Eko asked by my side.

I glanced around the market of Terra Nova. I personally didn't want to help out a merchant in selling goods. My eyes stopped on a man who dropped a box next to me. I bent down before he had the chance, and I picked it up.

I observed that his hands were completely full. "Oh, thank you, young lady."

He offered me to put it on the top of his pile. "I can help you carry some of your things."

I saw his eyes light up. "You don't have anywhere to be at the moment." I shook my head in reply. "Oh, thank you so much!" I took some of the pile he was carrying and used both hands to stabilize it. He led the way and I followed closely behind him.

We didn't talk at all on our way to his building since it was noisy around us. People were making small chat with the merchants and the children were playing in the streets. He turned toward a building and pulled out his identification card. He showed it to the scanner and he was granted entrance into the building. I read the sign as I passed by. Research Laboratory.

Once we escaped the chaos of people, his voice filled my ears. "What's your name?"

"Iris Faye. And yours, sir?"

"Just call me Malcolm." He placed his pile on a table and I did the same. I glanced around the room and concluded that it was an absolute mess. Papers were scattered everywhere on tables and in the floor. Two more people sat at desks, but they didn't seem to be doing anything.

"Malcolm, would you by any chance need an assistant?" I asked with hope in my heart. I would love to come into this building everyday and research about this world that I now live in.

His mind seemed to have gone blank when he ripped his eyes off his papers and stilled on my eyes. "You would want to be an assistant? That's quite a bit of work and not to mention the hours for starting out right now." He streaked his fingers through his hair. "With what happened recently, I haven't had a chance to stay organized. If you're serious about this, I need you to organize everything first."

A smile escaped my lips.


	4. Butterfly

Malcolm went over all the things I would be required to do while being his assistant. It was mainly small jobs for now, but I didn't care. I loved being in an environment with all this technology surrounding me. In my spare time, I would have many chances to read through all the findings and reports about Terra Nova and the world I now live in.

After meeting Malcolm for about an hour, he decided to go home and catch up on some sleep. I told him that I wanted to stay and begin working on the organization. After he left, though, the other two workers decided to also dismiss themselves.

Now, I was left in a research laboratory with Eko. "They really want to leave _you_ in a laboratory by yourself?" Eko's voice held a smirk.

I shrugged with a smile. "That means I can listen to my own music." Even though I wasn't wealthy or had a home in 2149, the organizations I worked for bought me a few things that I didn't necessarily want to leave behind. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my music device.

I plugged in the device and selected a random song. It was now time to begin.

.: :.

It was late by the time I returned to Taylor's house. I almost skipped the whole way home from my new life. It was truly going to be better.

Better job. Better living. Not to mention I won't always be on the run from the authorities.

I opened the door quietly and entered. The light in the kitchen was on and Commander Taylor sat at the dining table with a drink in his hand. His eyes landed on mine. I assumed he was going to be upset by how late it was, but his eyes showed a smile.

"I stopped by Kayla earlier today," he began as he took some of his drink, then sat it back down on the table. "She told me that you weren't allowed in the group. So that makes me wonder, where have you been all day?"

"Well, I'm sure she explained all the details correctly," I stated sarcastically, "So I went around Terra Nova and found a different job."

"By your expression, you seem rather happy with this one."

The smile escaped more onto my lips. "Yeah. It's more of my field anyway, I believe." My eyes fell away from his and picked a random object to look at. "Sorry it's rather late."

"It is pretty late." He stated.

"Well, I am an assistant to Malcolm in the Research Lab."

"I know." He smirked.

"You know?" I asked.

"Yeah. Malcolm came to me and asked what all I knew about you. I explained that you had a special code, and he appeared weary about that information."

I sighed inwardly. Maybe Kayla was right. "Seems that everyone is."

Taylor shrugged lightly and leaned across the table. "Malcolm isn't one to just hire then fire you. He hired you for a reason."

"Well, I hope that I meet his expectations." I leaned against the fridge and allowed my eyes to fall to the floor. "But… more than that, I hope that I meet your expectations, Commander Taylor. You're the whole reason I'm allowed to stay here."

I kept my eyes downcast. It's been a long time since I've been shown kindness from another human, and I didn't know how to act. It made me feel kind of weak to allow him to know the position he held over me, but with him being a leader, he should already know that.

He scooted his chair from the table and stood up. He took another drink and walked over to the sink. He rinsed it out, then he faced me. "Iris." He paused for a moment. I met his eyes.

"You strike me as a person who doesn't care about another's opinion about you. I have seen my side of hell, and you have obviously seen your side." He looked away from me as he leaned against the counter. "We survived that wretched place by our own will, not someone else's expectations."

"But here, it is not survival against each other. This is Terra Nova. It's a place for new beginnings… isn't it?"

"Only if people allow it, I suppose." He breathed in lightly, then out. "Do you know the process of the butterfly, Iris?"

"The butterfly? Um, yeah."

"The caterpillar swarms itself in a cocoon, dreaming of the day to be a butterfly; however, if a person comes along and helps the struggling butterfly escape its cocoon, it will not have the strength to fly."

"Yeah. I researched about the older days and butterflies. Why is this helpful?"

"You got to Terra Nova on your own will. You broke from your cocoon."

"So? If you're going to use that reference, then all these people are butterflies here in Terra Nova."

"No, I don't believe we all are."

"Commander Taylor-"

"They were unable to leave their old self behind. That's why they fear you, Iris.

"They fear me?" I laughed. "I'm only nineteen, what's so scary about me?"

"The fact that you were desperately escaping your old life. People here have had hard times forgetting 2149, but when you arrived, you were smiling."

"Why does that matter?"

"Because you're able to forget so easily. You're able to look ahead."

"I still don't see how this is helpful."

"They can see greatness in you."

"Greatness? What's so great about me? I was homeless before you took me into your home. Some of the most renowned people in 2149 want me under their surveillance. Enlighten me of how that is to conclude that I am great?"

He smiled. And that irked me the wrong way. "You're intelligent, so you found out things about them that they don't want leaked to the public. That's why you're ranked so high, am I right?"

I had no emotion. "Is that what you believe?"

"I believe you're not a criminal."

"Well that's a relief." I stated sarcastically. "Since you let me stay at your house."

He merely smiled in return. It wasn't a haughty smile, but a welcoming, warm smile. I haven't seen one of those in a long time. "I suppose so."

"Did, uh… Malcolm say anything else about me?"

"He is actually excited to have you working for him."

"Is he really? I don't see how he's all excited since I'm a Zero-Eight and the fact that he barely even knows me."

"Actually he knows of you quite well."

I chuckled. "How?"

"Do you know of a device called 'The Eye'?"

I looked down going through my memory. "Um, now. It doesn't sound familiar. Why?"

"It's a special program that is voice activated. It has all of history recorded into it, and it enables the people in Terra Nova to read up on what all is happening in 2149."

"And what does that have to do with me?" I have to admit that it sounded familiar.

"You were the one credited for it, Iris."

I laughed. "Are you joking? The only thing close to that I've created is a special computer chip that can understand human language. In that, you can talk to it, it understands and follows through with the request."

A smile crossed his face. "Exactly. You explain it so well."

I stood away from the fridge. "No, no, no." I began pacing in the kitchen. "I was told that they wanted no part in that device since a teenager made it. I was told that it was irrelevant to our world and a waste of time."

"Many people in Terra Nova appreciate it." He replied.

"H-how do you know it's me? Surely there are more Iris Fayes in 2149. Surely. I mean, how did… well, it just-" I didn't know how to finish my sentences.

He shrugged. "I just know."

"But… I destroyed my other copies of it. I kept one for myself to help me with my work when it came to it."

A smirk was ever so present on his lips. "Like I said, not everyone in Terra Nova was your enemy."

"Then why give me the credit? Why didn't the person take it for himself?"

He shrugged again. "There are people who like to credit the people who deserve it." With that, he walked to his room and closed his door.


	5. Research Lab

**Apologies, I did use Google Translate to type in Greek. I am fascinated by the language, and hope to one day learn it, but I'm not quite there yet, so Google Translate is all I have.**

* * *

I walked into the research lab to find Malcolm standing in the middle staring from window to window. He seemed to be mumbling things under his breath as his other assistants rummaged throughout the files in the cabinets.

I walked to his side just a step behind him. "Something wrong, sir?"

He almost jumped from the surprise. "Ah, Iris, it's good you're here. I see that you've reorganized everything, rather quickly I might add, but my other researchers are having trouble finding a few documents."

"Oh, well that's a simple fix." I stated as I sat down in the closest chair. I rolled over to the main station and pressed on the Gorilla glass. Lights flashed up on the glass to enable me to press several buttons. Oh, how much I love holographic. I dragged a few things, typed a few things, and then a document folder appeared.

"What's the file?" I asked.

"Um," one of the researchers began, "it's labeled 'Species'."

_Species is the best title you could make for a document? _

I scanned through a few files and found the one he needed. "Raise up your handheld device."

"Oh… uh, okay." I raised it over his head.

Through the holographic, I 'grabbed' the file with my hand and flung it across the room. Within a second, the file flashed on the scree, ready to be read and analyzed.

Malcolm stood beside me. "What kind of enhancements did you do to my program?"

"I, uh… well, I simply went into the system's code and changed it around. I added a few extra letters to enable a better program."

"You can do that without getting an upgrade or anything?"

I smiled. "Yeah, if you know how do it anyway."

"The system was never my strong suit, but research and working with the tools I am given, I can do that." He smiled. "Now what else have you done?"

I couldn't help but smile. It felt _so _good to be surrounded by this kind of technology. "Well, I placed a special material on the walls and all surfaces of the tables to where the graphics can be thoroughly observed. Also," I said as I pulled a small device out of my pocket.

I placed it on the table, and the graphics quickly went to work. Instead of having to plug my device in somewhere, I merely had to place it on the table. It accepted the device and opened up the files.

"Fascinating. But I can't even read that."

"Well, I programed it to understand when I speak in Greek. I can't have my files being readable all the time." I smirked. "It can understand any language, but I prefer Greek."

"So what are you doing to it?"

After going through several different file graphics and making it back to the system code, I began typing in a new code for the program. In the process of me doing this, the computer began downloading the specific file from my device.

The graphic beeped, signaling me that it was finished. I smiled and rose from my chair.

"What are you doing?" Malcolm asked.

"Αρχείο Αναζήτηση: Δεινόσαυροι." _Search File: Dinosaurs._

Malcolm didn't say anything as the computer began rummaging through the files by itself. After about four seconds, the computer dinged and the file appeared in the center of the room. It hovered above the center table and was big enough for the other two researchers to read the heading.

I double tapped on the document, it was already opened, and the pictures that were attached to it appeared to its right.

I moved my hand over the file, signaling it to minimize into a folder, and I dragged it onto my handheld device. "The file is safely on the computer while I can research in the field, so to speak." I doubt he would let me out in the field so early.

Malcolm stood there in awe. "I've been trying for two pilgrimages now to get better equipment for the lab, and you just waltz right in here and simply recode it?"

I felt the red flush to my cheeks. I wasn't used to being praised. Or that's what I think he's doing. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Does the computer only understand you in Greek?"

"No. It can listen to anyone and any language."

"Then why did you speak to it in Greek?"

"I guess I just prefer to do that."

"I see."

.: :.

Eko walked beside me in the market. I was tired of standing, but I didn't want to sit down. My legs ached from being on my feet all day, but may I say, it was rather enjoyable.

It makes me feel accomplished that I can work with top of the line technology without worrying that _they'll_ find me. It brought a smile to my face.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eko flinch. He sensed something wrong. And it was close.

My eyes glanced up and examined the people in the market. They all walked and strolled around casually, but one of them stood out. He appeared to have something deep on his mind, and it affected his stride. I noticed a gun in his jacket.

My eyes examined his face, and he made contact with me, but quickly looked away.

"Something is wrong." Eko stated beside me.

"I know." I replied.

I saw the man's hand quickly move, and at the same instance, my hand pulled out my retracted bow. I pressed a button, and it quickly went to its full size. I heard a few people gasp, but I didn't know if it was to me, or the man who now had a little girl hostage.

Eko quickly ran off to another area, like he always did. It was our way of handling things. People suppose he runs off, when in reality, he crouches down and waits for the opportune time to strike.

The man didn't seem to notice that I was behind him with a bow, but his attention was on the men in front of him. Commander Taylor's men. They all had heard the little girl scream, and they readied their guns, but she had already been taken.

Using my nonexistence to my advantage, I silently ran to the other side of the market and found a good position to attack him without hurting the girl.

"Commander Taylor!" The man yelled out.

Taylor walked away from his men, unarmed, with his hands in the air. "Is there really a need for the hostage?" He asked.

_If he is desperate._ I thought.

"Shut up. I have a message for you."

"From Mira, I assume."

"Mira?" I whispered to myself. Why did that name so familiar? Maybe I bumped into one back in 2149 or something.

The man smirked. "Yeah. She says that you should give this up. They are getting closer to making the portal reverse." _Making it reverse_?

"They?"

He nodded. "Someone from 2149 and someone from this time. They are getting incredibly close, you know."

"Then why are you here? Just to tell me that?"

I could see the slight hesitation in the man's eyes, but they returned to their determined state. "I am here to make a statement."

I could hear Eko's light growl from across the opening. Something terrible was about to happen.

Without thinking everything through, I brought up my bow and pulled it to full draw. Electricity surged through the bow. This weapon didn't fire actual arrows, but rather bolts of electricity.

The man pulled the gun to the girl's head, and I could see it in his eyes that he was going to pull the trigger. I released the full drawn bow. The electricity hissed through the air as it landed on my desired target. It zapped the man through his back and to his heart.

He released the girl before the bolts reached her and his body fell to the ground. He was still alive, but his body jerked in various ways from the high intensity of volts.

Taylor's eyes landed on mine, and he didn't look too pleased.


	6. Interrogation

"What exactly was that?" Commander Taylor asked. After the incident earlier, he and Shannon brought me into an interrogation room, if I could even call it that. Being down here hurt my eyes since there was quite a bit of red lighting.

I shrugged slightly. "You were there. Why should I explain what happened?"

"What did you attack him with? I've never seen something like this before." Shannon questioned referring to my bow.

I sighed lightly in my head. "I already told Taylor that I made a few special items. My bow would be one of them."

"What does it do?"

_You couldn't figure it out from what happened earlier?_ This guy is supposed to be a policeman, so surely he's been trained to observe. How come he couldn't simply understand just by what happened?

"It stores up energy, and fires electricity into the subject."

"Enough to kill?" Shannon asked.

I placed my hands on the table, annoyed by this Shannon fellow. "Look at the man in the other room and then tell me."

"I don't like your attitude." He retorted. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Taylor smirk.

"And I don't like your ignorance. I guess we're both at a loss."

"Do you understand how serious this situation is, miss Faye?"

I smiled to him. "Understand?" I understood all too well. "Yes, I believe I do."

"And what if that jolt had killed him? Then what?"

My smile slowly disappeared. "It was on a low setting. It would be equivalent to being struck by a taser."

"And what if you had made a mistake? What if you didn't realize that it was on a higher setting? Then what?" His eyes were piercing.

I looked away. "I have designed it to not kill." Memories were a dreadful thing. Especially since I've tried _so_ hard to forget, but they plague me.

"What if you had hit the girl instead?"

"But I didn't." I didn't have a better answer than that, and it was a poor response.

"What if he had a problem, and it only took that jolt to kill him?"

My eyes fell all the way to the floor. "It never really crossed my mind." I stated with a small voice.

He rose from his seat. His voice became louder, "You see, Iris, you need to think these things through. You could have killed a man today." _But I didn't…_ "Then what? Just live like nothing had ever happened?" _I've never been able to live like 'nothing ever happened'… _"And you shot him for no reason, too." He threw his hands up in the air.

_People have tried to kill me so many times…_

"He was going to kill her." I stated with my still small voice.

"We don't know that!" He yelled at me.

_I could see the little girl crying from the fear inside of her. She wanted away from the man that held her hostage. She knew she was going to die. Her golden hair faded to a deep brown color. She became taller with brown, sad eyes. She said she was sorry. Why was she sorry? Why did she look so familiar? _

_Then I saw myself. I was in different clothes. I looked beaten and tattered while I saw a deep crimson color flow out of openings in my body. I looked worried and exhausted._

"_Please…" My voice echoed in my dream like trance. "Don't. Okay, I'm here. You have me. Just take me back. Please," a tear strolled down my cheek, "let her go."_

_A man behind the girl showed a smile. It wasn't welcoming nor was it heart warming. It was vile._

"_You will come with us, but," his smile widened as he pulled out a gun and pressed it to her head. "She was only used to draw you out. We have no need for her anymore."_

My heart ached from the memory…

_I simply watched as he gently pulled the trigger. Blood spewed from my best friend's head. Her body dropped lifeless to the ground._

"I saw the look in his eyes, Shannon. He was going to kill that little girl."

"We don't know that for fact." He stated with a rising voice.

"If I merely just stood there and didn't act," my hard eyes locked with his, "then that little girl would have died. She would have fallen to the ground before everyone. She would no longer be breathing. She would be _dead_."

"So exactly what you might have done to that man?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

I rose out of my chair across the table. I still kept my voice calm, "What I did out there was a quick decision. It was a spare in the moment choice that I had to make. I observed the man and the girl, and something within me knew what would happen if I merely just stood there. I knew what would happen if I simply acted like _you_." My eyes were filled with water, but I refused to let them fall.

"But you don't know that. You don't _know_ that he was going to kill her." Commander Taylor spoke lowly from his chair.

My eyes fell from Shannon's and to the barren table. "Like you said, Commander Taylor," I looked up to him slowly, "we've seen our side of hell. You've seen war and brutal battles. But… you didn't see their eyes. You didn't watch as you killed them, did you?"

Shannon stepped away from the table and stood up straighter. "Did you?"

_Kaylie was dead. She was murdered right in front of me…_

_A man grabbed my arm forcibly. I was broken from my despair, and in that moment, I made a life-changing decision. I swung my body around his, grabbed his handgun, aimed… and shot him threw his heart. His eyes fell desolate as his body fell. I swiftly spun again, and shot another man. I shot those men as if it were second nature. I shot them as if it were… easy._

I tightened my fist. "I've watched people murder others simply because they could. I've seen them kill for selfish reasons," I swallowed, "and also for survival."

"Is that why you have a price on your head?" Shannon questioned as he crossed his arms. "Is that why you are difficult to catch, miss Faye?"

"What happened in my past doesn't define who I am now." I stated with hard eyes.

"But it makes me incredibly wary of having you around all of us. You, someone who has murdered others."

"I didn't murder."

"Then how would you know what it's like to make a choice in a quick moment?"

I sat back in my chair and merely glared at Shannon. "What made you break the laws by having a third child?"

"Are you saying that you killed because you could or you wanted to?"

I laughed lightly. "You have no idea how wrong you are."

"Are you saying that killing is the answer?" He continued.

"No. We shouldn't have the power to decide that a life should end."

"Then why did you break your belief today? Why did you go against that?"

"I didn't kill him."

"But what if you had."

"I'm not an idiot, Shannon."

"Anything could have happened."

"Why are you accusing me for something that didn't even happen? Is that the justice you follow?" I looked from Shannon to Taylor.

"Shannon, this is enough." Commander Taylor stated.

"I'm still not okay with this, I hope you know. And she is working in our research laboratory?"

"Malcolm is fine with her. I went and talked to him after the incident, and he stated that he was impressed with her work. He's not going to fire her."

"You're all insane."

"I don't believe so."

I was given permission to leave.

I walked passed Shannon, who didn't seem too happy with what all has happened in this room. I cautiously advanced to the door. I opened it, then exited the room. I closed it behind me.

"How can you trust someone like her staying here in Terra Nova?" I heard Shannon's voice from behind the door. I went to the left of the door and leaned against the wall.

"She has no one else to turn to." Taylor replied plainly.

"She is a Zero-Eight! Back in 2149, we were required to have two backup squads to take on someone of that high in rank. It worries me to have her just waltzing around here."

"I don't believe she knows how to waltz." Taylor countered, and I could hear the smile in his voice. "But, we can't just abandon her. She really is a nice young lady."

"How do we know it's not just an act?" I heard him pace. "Did you see the hesitation in her eyes? She has killed people, Commander Taylor, and I don't like the fact of her being here. She could just decide to kill us off. She could have been sent here like the sixers."

_The Sixers? _I remember Malcolm commenting about them and explaining what all they had done.

"I just don't see it your way."

"You weren't in the force, so you wouldn't know about protecting civilians." He spat back.

Tears filled in my eyes. Taylor didn't say anything for a moment, but I heard him slowly rise from his chair. "No, Shannon, I've never served as a policeman," his voice then turned stern and icy, "but don't you dare say that I don't a thing about protecting people. I understand Iris' words, because I've been put in circumstances to where if I weren't the one to kill, my whole squad would have died."

"But sir," Shannon began, but he didn't finish his statement.

I soundlessly walked through the hallway and out of the building. I quickly arrived to Shannon's house and opened the door. Eko's bright eyes welcomed me, but they changed to sadness by my appearance.

"What's wrong, Iris?"

"I don't belong in Terra Nova."


	7. Alone

I grabbed my bag and saw my spare bow compact inside of it. I could just pick up my bag, put a few rations in it, and be on my way. My heart was aching, though. I wasn't going to take Eko with me.

"Iris," Eko whispered in a small voice, "we just got here… why must we leave?"

"We're not leaving." I stated in an equally small voice. "I am."

"What do you mean? You're not thinking that you can take on all those creatures by yourself?"

I stopped looking in my bag and focused my eyes on the black wolf-hybrid, the creature no one wanted. He was the only one I could ever count on to be there for me and save my life. Multiple times.

"You can't come with me."

"And why not?"

"You can actually provide protection to the colony," I paused and looked out the window, "and all I'll ever be is a nuisance without a home."

"Iris, you can't believe that…"

"It doesn't matter what I believe." I stated with a monotone. I walked to the door. "Because it's true." I opened and closed the door before Eko could crawl out. He began barking and howling. I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

My voice came low as whisper, "I'm sorry."

With that, I darted toward the fence.

.: :.

I heard a sound protrude from a nearby bush. I paused and drew my bow to full draw. Normal people would be shaking from the suspense to keep the bow steady. I've been in many situations where my adrenalin rushed within me, so I've learned to at least steady my hand and body.

Even then, though, the mind is where I fail. It could be a dinosaur, or it could be a sixer. It could possibly even be someone from Terra Nova. The latter two were frightening, but if it was a dinosaur, then I knew it was striving by instincts.

In fact, it was a dinosaur, but merely a baby. Judging by Malcolm's files, this particular creature was an herbivore, but that doesn't mean I should take its grown form lightly. With a baby, a mother must be nearby.

I spotted a tall and thick tree to my left that could provide decent coverage from taller creatures. I looked up and observed the sky. It was about to be five in the afternoon.

I looked back down and heaved out a heavy sigh as I bent over and placed my hands on my knees. I have been walking for six hours, with three breaks for water.

The little dinosaur walked over to my feet and yelped out a little noise. "Calm down little guy. I'm not going to hurt you." I straightened back up and pulled out my knife. I placed it in my mouth as I began scaling up the tree. For the most part, it was an easy task to climb, since there were many knots on trunk that provided footholds.

I pulled myself over onto a branch and took my pack off of me. On this tree, two branches were connected and provided a type of bed in between them.

I slumped against the bark with a sigh of relief. "This is nice." I reached into my bag and grabbed an orange. I peeled it as I listened to the sounds around me. There was bird in my left about three trees away. Below me, the mother had appeared, and without wasting time, led the baby away. I wondered if there was a reason for her taking off that quick.

About a minute later, I found my answer. A raptor appeared beneath my tree and caught the scent of the mother and baby. I leaned over the branch and observed the intelligent being beneath me.

It was a light orange with black, bold stripes. Curiously, I assumed it had caught the two scents and would proceed to hunt. Instead, it came closer to the tree sniffing the air.

My heart lodged itself in my throat when its head looked up, and its bright, brilliant eyes locked with mine. He merely glared at me, not faltering to the other noises around the two of us. Only we were here, in our little time lapse.

It felt like so much time had passed when I saw another rustling in the bushes. A lesser velociraptor entered my vision. It stood beside the taller one and talked to it, but the striped one didn't remove his eyes from me. My heart raced as two more raptors entered my sight beneath me. They all looked up at me. All intelligent, and not to mention frightening.

At least I had climbed this high up, since I assume, or rather hoped, they couldn't climb. They merely watched me, without moving. Their eyes didn't even falter and glance at other things around them.

The tallest one stood up straighter and moved its arms forward and backward. I just now realized that they all had feathers on their arms.

"Feather?" I whispered to myself. "You've got to be kidding me."

I read all in Malcolm's files about raptors, and none of them mentioned these creatures had the capability to fly. _Well, maybe they can't fly_.I thought to myself the longer the group simply stayed on the ground.

With a shout from the orange one, they all dispersed from the area and sought refuge in the bushes.

I heaved out a long held breath. Raptors weren't quite on my mind when I decided to leave Terra Nova. Maybe this truly was a terrible idea. I slumped against the tree as I reached for my canteen.

"Perfect." I stated sarcastically. "Simply wonderful. Good thinking, Iris. There was no way this plan could've gone wrong." I opened the canteen and took a drink.

It's not like I really had a plan, though. Run from Terra Nova. Avoid Sixers. Avoid dinosaurs. Some plan that really is, since I live in the land of the dinosaurs. At least Eko would be able to live on. There would have been no way for me to get him up here in time.

I jumped in my bed-like tree when I heard something buzz in my pack. From my frightened state, my canteen dropped from my hand and fell down to the ground. I watched as it fell, and once it hit the ground, two raptors attacked it from two directions.

I flinched from seeing their teeth bite at my steel canteen. Then, they dropped it, seemingly annoyed that it wasn't me that fell and walked away.

I drew back into my little bed area and dug around in my pack for whatever blasted gadget buzzed that caused me to drop my water. I pulled out my device that everyone in Terra Nova carried with them. It provided to be like a textbook, an e-reader, and an information storage.

"Πήγαινέ με σπίτι." I said with a small voice into the device. _Take me home._

The gadget dinged, informing me that I now had access to what all was stored within it. Before I left, I made sure to get all of Malcolm's documents about the breeds of dinosaurs, and what part of this area they mainly dwelled in.

I knew why my device had buzzed… Commander Taylor sent me a message. Instead of reading it, I looked through any information Malcolm had on velociraptors.

"Search: Velociraptor."

I heard it ding lightly and it began to scan through all the files.

I sighed lightly again, annoyed by the situation. I'm stuck in a tree by a deadly carnivore. I have no water, I only have a few oranges left, and I can't even make a fire up here in a tree. It would be a cool night, but surely it won't be all that cold.

I hope anyway.

Also, I hope my nightmares don't cause me to toss and turn in the night. I don't need to fall out of the tree because of a dream.


	8. Found

The sun sought a way to reach me while I was in the tree, but the multiple leaves blocked its wishes. I exhaled an exhausted breath. It had been two days since I had left Terra Nova, and I have been stuck in this same tree for one and a half days.

My legs ached from being deprived of movement, and my stomach growled from hunger. The hunger didn't bother me since I've gone several days without eating many times before, but my thirst is what bothers me.

Of course I could've stood up in the tree to stretch out my legs, but the dinosaurs below me convinced me to stay hidden. The Velociraptors haven't come out into the open since when they attacked my canteen, but I know when I'm being watched. I know what it's like to feel hunted for long hours.

I never quite understood it. Back in 2149, I wondered why a creature in a movie would completely ignore another animal and merely go after the human. It never made sense. And here I am now with raptors watching me, waiting for their opportune moment.

I sighed lightly in my tree. I didn't think this world would be all that different from 2149. I mean, I knew the creatures would be more terrifying, but I didn't realize to the degree. Ever since I left Terra Nova, I haven't been able to sleep. All the noises panicked the very core of me.

.:Taylor:.

I sat in my chair at my desk with thoughts rolling through my mind. She was gone. She had left, and I wanted to know why. Did she fear that we'd lock her up?

"You miss her?" A low voice came from the other side of the desk. I looked up, but didn't see anyone. I heard something move and big, bright eyes looked up to me. "Don't you?"

Eko walked over to my side and sat on its haunches. I gently rubbed his ear as he cocked his head to the side. "Yeah, I do."

"You don't really know her. So why do you care?"

I averted my eyes away from his to the device on my desk. "Are you saying I should be heartless?"

The animal's eyes showed confusion. "All the other people she has ever met have been."

"Well, I'm not like everyone else."

"And that's why you sent out scouts?"

I nodded. "They are looking for her footprints and any other hints to where she has gone off to."

The wolf's ears perked up and looked to the door expectantly. I heard footsteps beating against the wood as one of my men appeared in the doorway. He stopped and breathed heavily as he waited for my word to enter.

"Enter."

"Thank you, sir." He stated as he took only one step forward. "We have found footprints on the northeastern part of Terra Nova. They were light, so they were hard to find, but we finally did, sir."

I stood from my chair and reached for my gun.

.: :.

Zack got out of the vehicle and checked the tracks. Shannon and I stayed put while he worked in his expertise. Two other men assisted him in tracking.

"Why are we looking for her if she clearly wants to be left alone?" Shannon's soft voice came into my ears.

I glanced over to him, but quickly averted back to the forest in front of me. "If one of your kids ran off, wishing to be alone, wouldn't you still go after them?"

"She's not my child, nor is she yours, sir."

"No, she's not. I'll give you that, but she doesn't have anyone."

"That doesn't mean you have to save every orphan that comes through Terra Nova."

I focused my eyes back on him. "She's not an orphan. She is over the age of eighteen."

"Then why did you take her in? She obviously feels like she doesn't need your help, or anyone's for that matter. She's an idiot for leaving Terra Nova. She's already been out her for a night, so how do we know that she isn't already dead?"

"She actually lived outside in the world of 2149. She survived all of those terrors with only a mere wolf by her side."

"I'm just not comfortable with her being a Zero-Eight… how could you sleep at night knowing that she wouldn't kill you?"

I grinned, "She slept the whole night through pretty soundlessly. It was her first full sleep in a long time."

"But how did you know, Taylor? I've faced Zero-Sevens and they all tried to kill me. I watched as some of them talked their way out of a worse persecution."

I leaned back in my seat thinking of something to reply with to Shannon. I understand why he's so tense and vexed around her. He's seen more criminals than I have. When I saw the enemy, I was told to kill without a second thought. Taking them in for questioning would have destroyed my humanity even more than the war already had.

I placed my hand on my chest and landed on the dog tag that lay hidden underneath my garments. Questioning them would have been disastrous. I would have thought about their families they had, their dreams, fears, desires… I would have realized that they were just like me, but on an opposing side.

"The first night she stayed with me," I looked out to where Zack and the others were examining the ground, "she fixed the little collar on the wolf." I averted my eyes back to Shannon. "It looked up to her, and with a small, soft voice, it asked, 'we don't' have to worry about people trying to kill us in the middle of the night?'"

Shannon's eyes grew at the sentence as he looked down to the floor. "It could have been talking about the police force."

I shook my head, "Policemen are required to bring in the criminal unless the criminal puts of your men in danger. Even with her high number, she's still taken in for questioning."

"Then who was the wolf talking about?"

I shrugged, "the people who want to see her fall."

.: :.

The sun's orange and yellow colors had already fled from the sky as the dark, deep blue of night covered the wide opening. Stars were vacant in the sky, as clouds had covered them. Thunder echoed in the distance.

"Taylor, we really shouldn't stay out here any longer. We need to go ahead and head back." Zack stated behind me. I sighed as another strike crossed the sky. _I feel like we were so close to finding her._

We had searched all day by following her soft tracks. In the places where she had rested, I saw evidence of her making a normal bow. Or at least, that's what I supposed she was doing with the broken strips of twigs.

I sighed heavily as I put my hand on the land rover. She's not one to die easily. Maybe, just maybe, she can figure her way through for her to survive. As I pulled my body into the vehicle, a shrill cry of pain echoed against the trees. Instinctively, I reached for my gun and turned out of the rover. A man on top of the vehicle pointed a light toward the sound. In the light, I saw Zack on the ground with his body flailing.

I aimed my gun at the creature on his foot. It thrashed left and right, and it was hard to focus on where to shoot it. I took a deep breath as the creature arched up and released the foot. It hissed as it flung itself in the air, preparing to pounce on Zack's neck.

I readied my stance and shot the gun. The sound pierced through the sound waves as the creature's body fell on top of Zack. The injured man pushed the lifeless form off of him as he pulled his body away.

"It's a raptor!" Zack yelled to us.

Shannon came to my side.

"Raptors hunt in groups." I said aloud. Shannon placed both hands on his gun as he peered into the deep blackness where the light didn't reach. Noises reverberated around our little group as I could feel the panic rising within all my men, even Shannon.

Then, I realized, fear had arisen with me, their leader, as well. I inhaled, then exhaled. I had to keep my mind calm. Without warning, Zack released the ammo with his automatic in a half circle on this side of the vehicle.

"Save your ammo!" I yelled at him.

But it was too late. The gun clicked, and nothing proceeded from it.

I sighed heavily and looked into the land rover again. There was no more ammo. "Zack, where is the rest of the ammo?"

He breathed heavily as he scooted closer to the rover. Another man looked at his wound. "I…I honestly didn't think we would go this far from Terra Nova."

"I told you to pack extra ammo!"

"It's just one girl, sir. I didn't think she'd make it this far."

I grunted as another raptor appeared from the forest. It ran straight for Shannon and leapt in the air. Arrogant little creature. I stepped to the side and shot the beast as it fell to the ground. Shannon turned around to see what had happened. He averted his eyes back in front of him with his weapon ready.

"Get him in the vehicle." John began to assist Zack.

I heard another rustling in the bushes, and Shannon released two bullets. The rustling happened all around us. One after another, we fired bullets, hoping to hit something. Only one more fell dead. But there were still more raptors when I heard my gun click.

I grunted as I ran over to Zack and John. We hoisted Zack into the land rover. When I turned around, though, a raptor with bold stripes stood before us. My heart dropped when Shannon's gun clicked, signifying no more bullets.

The beast took a step closer and hissed at us. I looked to the ground I had to cover in order to get into the vehicle. In the corner of my eye, I saw his leg lift off the ground, and he began to run toward us. There was no way I could make it.

.: :.

I stood on my branch in the tree and released the wooden arrow. With the soft light from the moon, I watched as the arrow sunk into the carnivore's flesh and cut into his throat. He stopped his stampede and attempted to reach the arrow sticking out of him. Then, his body fell limply to the ground. I watched as the other creatures came into view and examined their kin with a sniff in their noses, then turned around quickly and fled.

I exhaled my breath that was stuck in my throat. Vapor came out of my mouth from how cold the night hair was against the heat within my breath. My hands shook uncontrollably as I looked to the dead creature lying on the ground. I shook my head to help myself realize reality as I began to slowly climb down the tree.

Near the land rover were Shannon and Commander Taylor along with two other men. They helped put the wounded one into the truck. I would have to face them at some point, even though I truly did not want to.

I had to pass by the dead creature to be able to reach the men. I would have to walk passed the lifeless form lying on the ground, unable to breathe again. If I wasn't here, that raptor would still be alive.

My legs felt incredibly heavy, and almost uncontrollable from the weight they had on them. I wanted to fall to the ground and give in to my memories. I wanted to cry, and stop acting like nothing ever happened.

Shannon was right… I can't act like nothing ever happened, since it obviously did. Being a murderer means taking the life of another. Tears welled up in my eyes. I had murdered four men that night. I took that gun, and I didn't hesitate. I looked them in the eyes as I deprived them of life. Surprise and shock filled their faces for the last time, and I was the one to see it.

My head was lowered to the ground, unwillingly to look either man in the eyes. I will return willingly to Terra Nova, and I will accept to be put in a holding cell. How else would they trust me? I am a Zero-Eight. No amount of running can change that label.

"Iris." Taylor gasped with a deep breath. "That was a good shot. Couldn't have been better timing." He bent over and breathed heavily with a smile.

"We wouldn't even been out here if she didn't run away." Shannon spat at me.

I cringed. "I didn't ask you to come after me." I said in a small voice.

"Well, here we are. But apparently, you can handle yourself so well." His voice was harsh and painful. "I guess we can just leave you out here with the dinosaurs."

My eyes fell even more into the dirt. I was lower than the dirt that people walked on. "I apologize."

"You apologize?" He looked at me and paused. "Because of you, our men almost died!"

My whole body cringed this time. Lifeless. All their bodies would have been void of existence, all because of me.

"This is why I am going back. By your wishes, throw me in a jail cell. I don't care anymore." At least in there, no one would be hurt by me.

"You don't care?" His voice became softer.

A tear fell down my cheek. "I'm a Zero-Eight, am I not? Isn't this what you wanted, Shannon? You wanted me to confess what I have done, right?" My eyes began to slowly lock with his. "I have killed four men."


	9. 2149

My breathing quickened as I ran down the streets. Not just because I was already tired from running this distance, but because of the fear that lodged itself on me. It grew within me with every step I took.

Tears streaked my blurry eyes as the wind pierced through them. My eyes hurt. My body hurts. My heart hurts.

My best friend, she was now dead. Forever distant from this world that I am part of. She is in an eternal slumber, never again to be woken.

I skidded into an alley and fell to my knees miserably. I released the sobs that remained inside of me. Running didn't ease my pain. I gripped my hands into fists.

Her eyes were permanently stilled in my mind. She looked up to me with her soft eyes, waiting for me to do something. She waited for an action I would never take. She waited for me to save her…

But I froze.

I froze like a heartless coward. I was going to give myself over to them as long as they released her, but they didn't. He pointed the gun to her head. I saw her eyes grow from the fear, and then, blood streaked her hair.

"Wasn't I enough?" I whispered the ground. Obviously, no one replied.

The faces of the four men flashed in my mind. The last thing they saw was a young girl holding a gun. Without hesitation, she pulled the trigger on each of them. Without hesitation, I killed them. I didn't do it for revenge. I didn't feel hatred or abhorrence.

Then… why had I killed them?

Why did I pull that trigger?

Footsteps echoed inside the alley from the streets. People passed by my sobbing body without another thought or glance.

My heart dropped even farther deep within me when a firm hand gripped my shoulder and quickly covered my mouth.

.: :.

The light was too bright.

Way to bright for my eyes to handle.

My head ached as the light bounced off the pure white walls. It was painful to fully open my eyes and take everything in of where I was.

Like it even mattered.

"Again." Weaver commanded.

I watched as the shadow casted on the floor drew his arm back. Water filled my eyes as I observed the dark figure rush his hand closer to my position. Not even a second later, a violent pain struck my back, and my voice cried out my pain.

How many times had it been? How many times had that whip struck my back?

"How does it feel, Iris?" Weaver asked above me. He walked in front of me and squatted. He grabbed my chin and forced me to make eye contact with him. "To be beaten and tattered, and at my mercy?" A wicked smile crept on his lips.

I attempted to pull away, but my strength had been more than just depleted. It was almost nonexistent at this moment.

"Give me the code." He stated as he rose from the ground where my blood was splattered. He walked over to a wall and leaned against it.

The only sound that came from me was the slow and gentle clatter of the chains that held me off the ground. I looked up into his brown, hate-filled eyes.

"Iris, dear girl, now is not the time to be hesitant."

"Can't your money buy the best decoders in the country?" I lifted my body up and straightened it, suddenly finding strength. He showed discomfort from my words, and I highly enjoyed it. At least I have some power in this conversation. "Surely men who have had years of learning can decode something a fourteen year old has created?" I asked with the hint of a smirk.

Yes, my body was in quite a bit of pain, but might as well get something out of this.

"You must not understand the situation you're in." He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "I have the power to kill you."

"But you won't do that." I commented, feeling somewhat confident. "You _need_ me to decode it."

"Such a strong accusation, I would say. You're only alive because I find your tongue somewhat amusing, and strange."

"Should I feel flattered?" I smiled through the blood on my face.

He pulled himself away from the wall and walked towards me. "You seem to think that you hold something over me."

"Well, I suppose so." I stated with a smirk.

Then, his hand lashed out and tightened around my neck. I choked for air, and it came to me, but slowly.

I looked into the eyes of Weaver. They appeared unnaturally dark compared to earlier. "I will make you give me the codes. I will keep you down here and make you scream for mercy."

"That'll be a problem." I choked through my words. "I don't expect your mercy, thence, I won't give you the codes."

He released my throat and simply stared at my body gasping for the appropriate amount of air. "Would you die to protect your stupid virus?"

"I know what your Phoenix Project is, Weaver. I will do everything within me to make sure it doesn't happen."

"What I seek is to help our dying world! Can't you see that?"

"You only want to make profit. You don't care about the middle or lower class, only yourself."

Anger flashed in his eyes, but he tried to not voice it. Instead he hovered over me and kneeled beside me. In my left ear, he whispered, "Your confidence will be your downfall one day."

He rose back up. "Put her in the cell. No food or water until I say otherwise." He looked back down to me. My body was shaking from the fear that was within me.

.: :.

Here is where I had lied for five days. Or was it six? Seven possibly…

I was so hungry that it felt like my stomach was eating itself. Hopefully, that wasn't actually happening. Not to mention the constant pains in my back from trying to get comfortable on the miserably cold floor.

I wasn't a doctor, but I knew that at least the wounds on my back had closed, and would one day heal, hopefully.

I grunted lightly as I pulled the blanket closer to my nose. I rolled over trying to get comfortable, but it seemed almost impossible. How long will I be in this place? How long can they get away with it?

I heard the door to my 'cell' open up. Curious, I opened my eyes to see who it was. It was a familiar tall, blond headed man. Even though he normally led me to my tormentors, I could tell that he didn't like his job of keeping me locked up in here. He was the only guard that actually offered me a smile when he spoke to me.

"Hello again, Iris." His voice entered my ears.

The sound I made had no human origin. It sounded similar to something a young lion might yawn, or attempt to growl at.

He laughed lightly in response. "Lighten up, dear. I've got you some food."

I focused my eyes on his hands and only now noticed that he carried a tray with some items on it. I pulled myself into a sitting position and sat against the wall, excited for my meal.

"All I could talk them into giving you was some bread and cheese." His eyes focused hard on mine. "I hope that will be suitable to you."

"I suppose it'll do." I smiled in return. "Thank you, John."

He handed me the tray.

He stood up straight. "Now, I've done something special with that bread, so make sure to eat it slowly." He walked over to the door and closed it. "Don't go dying on me, now."

I could feel my heartbeat racing as his footsteps echoed down the hallway as he returned to his post. Slowly, doubtfully, I picked up the bread and gently pulled it apart in half. Staring at my unbelieving face was a metal object in the form of a key.

The key to my freedom.


End file.
